Neverwinter (game)
Neverwinter is a free-to-play MMORPG developed by Cryptic Studios. The game is based on the Forgotten Realms setting of Neverwinter. The game is also heavily influenced by the popular video games Neverwinter Nights and Neverwinter Nights 2, though it is not an official successor to those games. Neverwinter was announced on August 23, 2010 and was released June 20, 2013 Development Neverwinter was first announced August 23, 2010, originally to be published by Atari. In may 2011, Atari sold Cryptic Studios to Perfect World Entertainment. Originally intended as a co-operative multiplayer game, Perfect World Entertainment and Cryptic changed the game to be a completely free-to-play open-world MMO. As a result of these actions, the game was delayed twice, most recently pushed back to its current release date of early 2013. Neverwinter officially went live June 20, 2013. Story The official site describes the game as follows: One hundred years have passed since the Spellplague forever changed the magical and mysterious lands of Faerûn. Mighty empires fell and great cities toppled, leaving only monster-haunted ruins and survivors struggling to rebuild. The city of Neverwinter, the Jewel of the North, seemed blessed by the gods. While the rest of the Sword Coast was devastated by the event, Neverwinter survived largely intact. But this was only a temporary reprieve from its inevitable doom. Nearly 75 years later, a volcanic eruption rained fire, ash and molten fury upon the city, annihilating everything in its wake. Today, Neverwinter has restored much of its former glory. Lord Neverember of Waterdeep has taken the city under his protection and put forth a call to all adventurers and heroes of the Savage North to help rebuild Neverwinter in the hopes that one day he can lay claim to her throne and crown. But evil forces conspire in the dark places of the world, seeking to undermine all... Gameplay Neverwinter is a third-person action MMORPG. The game is set in the Forgotten Realms universe and follows many of the same race and class features as the established game system. It is loosely based on the 4th edition rules. The game currently features seven playable races: Half-Orc, Human, Half-Elf, Elf, Drow, Dwarf, Dragonborn and Tiefling. The game launched with five playable classes. The game will feature a content-creation tool called The Foundry. This will allow players to create their own adventures and long-term campaigns for friends and the rest of the Neverwinter community. To access The Foundry, players must reach level 15 in-game. System Requirements *OS: Windows® XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7 or Windows 8 *Processor: Dual-core 2.0GHz CPU or better *Memory: 1GB RAM *Video: Shader Model 2.0 or higher, GeForce 6800 or ATI Radeon X850 performance, 128MB+ video ram *Sound: DirectX 9.0c compatible sound chip or onboard audio capability with the latest sound drivers *Broadband Internet Connection Required Languages Besides English, Neverwinter is available in French, German, Turkish, Russian, Polish, Portuguese and Italian. Videos File:Dungeons_and_Dragons_Neverwinter_XBox_One_Trailer File:Dungeons & Dragons Neverwinter - Rothé Valley Trailer|Rothé Valley Trailer Neverwinter - Devoted Cleric Trailer|Devoted Cleric Trailer File:Neverwinter Undead Critters Trailer|Undead Critters Trailer File:Neverwinter The Siege of Neverwinter Cinematic Trailer|Full Cinematic Trailer File:The Siege of Neverwinter - Part 2|Siege of Neverwinter Part 2 File:Neverwinter Vellosk Lore Trailer|Vellosk Lore Trailer File:The Siege of Neverwinter Part 1|Siege of Neverwinter Part 1 File:Neverwinter - PAX East Gameplay Trailer|PAX East Gameplay Trailer File:Dungeons & Dragons Neverwinter Story Trailer|Story Trailer File:► WTF Is... - Neverwinter (Beta) (Hyper WTF Edition) ?|Probably the best beta video. Screenshots nw_screenshot_021513_UndeadCritter_001.jpg nw_screenshot_021513_UndeadCritter_002.jpg nw_screenshot_021513_UndeadCritter_003.jpg nw_screenshot_021513_UndeadCritter_004.jpg nw_screenshot_021513_UndeadCritter_005.jpg nw_screenshot_021513_UndeadCritter_006.jpg Neverwinter Screen27.jpg Neverwinter Screen26.jpg Neverwinter Screen25.jpg Neverwinter Screen24.jpg Neverwinter Screen23.jpg Neverwinter Screen22.jpg Neverwinter Screen21.jpg Neverwinter Screen20.jpg Neverwinter Screen19.jpg Neverwinter Screen18.jpg Neverwinter Screen17.jpg Neverwinter Screen16.jpg Neverwinter Screen15.jpg Neverwinter Screen14.jpg Neverwinter Screen13.jpg Neverwinter Screen12.jpg Neverwinter Screen11.jpg Neverwinter Screen10.jpg Neverwinter Screen9.jpg Neverwinter Screen8.jpg Neverwinter Screen7.jpg Neverwinter Screen6.jpg Neverwinter Screen5.jpg Neverwinter Screen4.jpg Neverwinter Screen3.jpg Neverwinter Screen2.jpg Neverwinter Screen1.jpg Top of the World.png|Top of the World dragonborn.jpg|Dragonborn Hrimnir - The Frozen Heart.png|Defeated Hrimnir Boss Neverwinter - Moonstone Mask.png Links Official Website: www.playneverwinter.com Official Forum: http://nw-forum.perfectworld.com/forum.php ru:Об игре Category:Neverwinter